


Spring

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: 1900s, Double Drabble, F/M, Side serving of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A quick glimpse of Helen and Nikola in Vienna.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Teslen Appreciation Week has us thinking on 'Vienna' (or the lovely Amanda Tapping and Jonathon Young, depending on if Tumblr people are doing meta stuff... Not important in the grand scheme of things! XD). Because that's the prompt. Another short, because that's how my brain worked when I wrote this. Enjoy!

Their meeting had been by chance, and he reveled in the way her eyes lit when she saw him. They had bumped into each other, literally, outside a quaint little bakery. She wore crimson; his heart leapt in recollection.

They ate dinner, drank wine, danced - touching the entire time. When he’d walked her back to her apartments, they kissed, her hand pulling him in and locking the door.

Bathed in the gaslights, they melted into each other, memorising everything. She knew every spot that made him shiver, made him groan, made him overtake her and cover her fully with his body. In the bubble of her bed, he relearnt her curves, her breathy moans, the way her back arched as she rode him to completion.

Now, whilst she slept, the blanket hugging her hips as she hugged his arm, he couldn’t help but think himself able to love her completely. Pushing back a dark lock of hair from her neck, his lips lingered on her spine. How long could they stay here, like this? How long would she let them stay here? Shushing his mind with her skin, he made constellations of her tiny freckles, hoping the sun wouldn’t rise.


End file.
